degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 2
"Adam!" I called down the hall, he turned around and stared, surprised as i walked towards him. "Hey," I said, sounding depressed even for me. "Eli and I were going to come today, but Eli was being a stinkhead. So today its just me," I shrugged. "Well I appreciate you coming but you dont have to come just for me.... oh!" He said, his eyes lighting up. "Look Meg, its Eli, let him do this his way. Come on" He said, dragging me to the classroom. "Let's get this overwith." "I love my brother but he can be so stubborn, especially when he thinks he's right, or protecting something." I said, we sat down in one of the empty chairs at the back of the room. There were two boys next to us, holding hands. One was tall with black spiky hair, the other had long curly blonde hair. I recognised them both from the football team. I think the blond's name was Riley. "You know," The dark haired one said to me. "It can be really hard for a brother or sister to accept something like this. Your brother might just..." "Wait!" I said, interupting him. "I'm not gay, im here, because... welll." I looked each way to make sure nobody but him and Adam were listining. "I have two moms." I said, feeling bad at the obviouse waver in my voice. Dark haired guy looked at me like i was a good friend and he cared about me. "Im sorry," He said. " I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm Zane Park." He let go of Riley'd hand to shake mine. Riley nodded at me but didnt say anything. "So," Zane continued. "Is this your first meeting like this." "It is for me, but not for my friend, my name is Meghan Goldsworthy" I pointed at Adam. He nodded at Zane, and Zane gave him an absolutaly incredable smile. "Im scared," I wispered in Adam's ear when Zane went back back to his conversation with Riley. "I know i shouldn't be but im scared." I noticed my hand was tapping the arm of my chair. "It's going to be ok Meg," He said, taking my hand. "This isnt going to be like your old school, people here have at least half a heart." I laughed, and looked around the room. I noticed a girl was watching me. She had tons of long red hair and brown eyes, and she was staring at me in a way that kinda made me uncomfortable. I held up my hand which was still intwined with Adam's. She looked dissapointed but looked away. Adam laughed at me and I elbowed him in the side. Over all everything in the meeting was eather something my moms had told me, or something i had heard from a counsaler. So I found myself spacing out and not really listening. So I was verry shocked when all of a sudden everyone was standing up. "Is it time to go already?" I said, letting Zane and Riley pass. Adam rolled his eyes and pulled me up. I texted Eli to tell him we were ready for him to come get us. "Hello," I turned to see miss red-head. I quickly grabbed Adam's hand, and he moved closer and we stared at her. "My name is Chance, I'm homeschooled and this is my first meeting here. My first meeting like this anywhere." She looked like a scarred little girl. "Your parents dont want you around ''other ''kids," Adam said, she nodded. I imediatly felt bad for her, i mean gosh. Her parents cut her off from society. "Well your welcome to hang out with us untill out ride shows up." Her face lit up and she nodded. "So whats it like being home...." I was asking Chance as we walked out the room but then we stopped. Zane and Riley were standing in the middle of the hallway facing a group of people.... "Oh no," I said, grabbing Adam, who moved in front of Chance and me. It was Fitz, Owen, and another boy I didn't know. They had been bullying us for as long as ive been at Degrassi. They had beat up Fitz and Adam on more than one occasion. I had no dout given the oppertunity they would get me and Chance. "Who are they?" Chance asked, looking back and forth between the tense faces. Zane looked back at us, he took a deep breath and walked over to us "Whats going on?" Chance asked. Zane grabbed both of us and started to pull us away. "Who's your new friend Grace?" Fitz yelled down the hall. Adam froze, a look of pure anger on his face. Riley looke positivly scary as he stared them down. "Riley, come on." Zane said, he looked nervouse, staring at his boyfriend. "RIley, there not worth it, come on." Riley looked back at Zane, then at owen, then back at Zane. "Fine," He said, spinning around, grabbing adam and marching him to us. We all walked away, i was scared they might try to follow us but they didnt, we were safe for now. "What was all that?" Chance said, looking seriously freaked. "Who are they?" She looked at all of us. "Trouble," I said, looking at a place faced Adam. "A whole lot of trouble." Category:Blog posts